1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package structure and a method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image sensor chip package structure and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With a rapid progress in multimedia, digital images are extensively applied, and therefore demands for image processing devices are increasing. Currently, various digital image products including web cameras, digital cameras, optical scanners, and image phones employ image sensors for retrieving images. The image sensor includes a CCD image sensor chip and a CMOS image sensor chip that are capable of receiving light emitted by scene and transmitting the light into digital signals. The image sensor chips require light sources for receiving, and accordingly a package method of these image sensor chips is different from a package method of normal electronic products.
The conventional package technology applied to the image sensor chips mostly includes a plastic leadless chip carrier (PLCC) technology or a ceramic leadless chip carrier (CLCC) technology. For instance, the conventional image sensor chip package structure formed by applying the CLCC technology includes a ceramic base, an image sensor chip, and a glass cover plate. The image sensor chip is disposed on the ceramic base and electrically connected with the ceramic base by wire bonding. Besides, the glass cover plate is assembled to the ceramic base, and the glass cover plate and the ceramic base together form a sealed space for accommodating the image sensor chip, such that the image sensor chip and wires are protected. On the other hand, light is able to be transmitted to the image sensor chip through the glass cover plate.